A popular method of making printed circuits involves preparation of a graphic image of a desired printed circuit, making a film negative of the graphic image, exposing a photosensitive emulsion on a copper-laminate board through the negative, and then developing and etching the board to yield the desired printed circuit. Preparation of the negative ordinarily requires the specialized skills and equipment of photographic laboratories. This represents an obstacle that has limited the application of the photo-etch method of making printed circuit boards to situations warranting expense and procedural delays imherent in utilizing such skills and equipment. Separately, the photographic industry has long provided high-contrast autopositive films, but such film has apparently not been used successfully if at all in providing negatives needed in the photographic method of making printed circuits.